


to be ephemeral

by lover_of_queens



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: F/F, a bit angsty because that's who i am but life is about feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_queens/pseuds/lover_of_queens
Summary: Elina is grappling with her growing feelings for Azura after the events of Fairytopia and Mermaidia. Her feelings only get more complicated when Azura asks her to be her apprentice for the Flight of Spring and suddenly the two can't seem to avoid one another. Elina knew it was never going to be smooth sailing but at least with Laverna banished most of their problems should be over ... right? Essentially a retelling of Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow but gay!ON PAUSE: sorry lovelies! I would love to get back to this at some point but right now there's a lot on my plate <3
Relationships: Azura/Elina (Barbie Fairytopia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	to be ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's not much to do with quarantine going on right now I've been rewatching barbie movies and was immediately taken by Azura as well as her relationship with Elina and I wanted to write a fic to explore it! It's a retelling of the last movie but I'm not expecting it to be overly long ... especially since I'm not actually certain how many people want to read this but I'm planning that future chapters will likely end up being longer than this first one. 
> 
> ALSO, an important note which I will mention in the story but wanted to state it upfront here too. It's never explicitly mentioned how old Elina is but for the purposes of this story she's 20.

She wasn’t sure when she’d fallen for Azura. Only that now her heart thudded out of her chest whenever the blue-haired fairy was around. Those occasions seemingly getting rarer and rarer since Laverna’s defeat at mermaidia, making her banishment permanent. But even when Azura wasn’t physically around she haunted Elina’s dreams. Like a ghost, barely even there. It seemed even Elina’s subconscious wouldn’t allow her to grasp at the fleeting happiness of momentary touches that her heart yearned for. Instead, a flickering Azura would always be right in front of her and no matter how hard Elina screamed her name, she never seemed to hear.

Elina tiptoed towards Peony’s exit, ever so aware of the sleeping puffball just a few steps away. Her footfalls light on the flower’s floor. Bibble was snoring away, light enough that less familiar ears wouldn’t be able to pick it up but she was attuned to him. As he seemingly was to her. Something she wasn’t overly fortunate for at the moment. 

Bibble had been following her around a lot recently, more so than usual. She thought it was because he could feel the hurt in her heart, despite everyone else around her being completely oblivious. All he wanted to do was make her happy, but everyday her heart fractured just a little bit more.

So she snuck out of her own home as the last bit of night was sneaking out of the sky. Her wings twitched as she stepped out onto the fresh dewy grass of dawn. They did it on their own, like they had a mind separate from hers. Or maybe it was her own mind, she’d gone so long without wings that now it felt like at any moment they could be stripped from her again.

And they almost had been. She’d never felt pain like when the last pearl on her necklace had turned white when she’d been in mermaidia’s waters. When she thought she’d never know what it felt like to fly again. The thought of having to say goodbye to Bibble caused her eyes to tear up even now. But he could visit.

The thought of never seeing Azura again, it had completely undone her. In fact it was then that she had truly realized the extent of her feelings for Azura. It wasn’t admiration - or rather it wasn’t just admiration. It was love. Nobody had ever cared for her the way Azura did and as she flew up to an overhanging leaf to get a proper view of the sunrise her heart clenched. 

When she had flown back home after Mermaidia, as fast as her new wings -and Bibble’s slower speed - would let her Azura had been there waiting for her. Dandelion would later tell her, completely oblivious to the effect that it would have on her, that Azura had known Elina had gone. That she was coming home. That she was safe. 

But even without being told that, Elina had thought Azura was there because she had felt it too. That pull, that emotional undercurrent that had been weaving its way through their relationship from the moment that Azura had taken her in that day when the Fungus were after them. 

Elina remembered how Azura had pulled her into a hug that lingered just a little too long. She could still feel the ghost of her touch on the spring air sweeping through the meadow. While she’d been happy to have Dandelion there, she wished she could have reunited with Azura alone. Although perhaps that wouldn’t have been for the best, it likely would have led to her spilling her feelings and she saw no universe in which that would go down like sugar. 

Elina remembered Azura’s whispered words. I’m very proud of you, you know. She marveled at the assurance in her voice as she said it. She didn’t know whether she was more surprised that Azura was proud, or that Azura assumed that Elina could think people would be proud of her. Elina had been heralded as the hero of fairytopia on more than one occasion now but years of nobody believing in her had already taken their toll. 

“Can you stay?” Elina had whispered back, almost too afraid of the answer to almost get the words out. 

Azura had held her gaze for so long it felt like centuries had passed since they’d first locked eyes. Or maybe it had only been a second, with Azura time had always seemed to move on a different wavelength. She’d seen the way it was wracking Azura to make the choice, her eyes betrayed her composed face. But perhaps only because Elina knew those eyes all too well. 

The moment Azura glanced at Dandelion, Elina knew her mind was made up. Though she couldn’t possibly fathom why. But then Azura was off, only a slight crack in her voice as she told Elina she was sorry she couldn’t make it and then she promised that she would see Elina soon. Her pet name for Elina, my dear, slipping off her tongue.

She’d clung to the words for months now, but Azura was nowhere to be seen. She’d get updates sometimes, Dandelion’s mother worked with the guardian so Elina was always assured of just how busy Azura was. With the Flight of Spring coming up soon, all guardians were. Yet, it hurt that she couldn’t carve out any time to come and see Elina.

Especially since it was Azura that Elina had fought the darkness for. That she had saved fairytopia for.

And as the rest of the world started waking up all Elina could think about was the other time Azura had made her a promise. How she said she’d be there when Elina woke up but when her eyelids had fluttered open that morning it was to the devastating news that the Fungus had captured her guardian. 

She couldn’t even bear to think about the time Azura had spent with Laverna, the terrible things that wicked sorceress must have done to torture her.

But before she could fall deeper into those dark thoughts she was saved by a blue and purple puffball speeding towards her. Though saved might be a bit strong of a word for Bibble slamming straight into her chest and knocking both of them to a heap on the floor, but … at least it got to her laugh. 

“Is this your way of telling me that you’re ready for breakfast?” she said, ruffling the purple tuft of hair on the puffball’s head.

Bibble nodded before spitting out a string of words in such an excited manner that Elina couldn’t catch most of them. She thought she heard ‘elinapoof’ but that was likely because Bibble loved including her name in every sentence. 

Either way breakfast with Bibble was a decent enough way to get her mind off of Azura and judging from the sounds her stomach was making, was desperately needed. So with as much grace as one could, she disentangled herself from Bibble and started the trip back home.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked, though Bibble seemed much too excited to even hear anything she was saying. Something out of the ordinary must be going on, but whatever it was the puffball wouldn’t seem to let on. She let him lead them back to Peony, in no rush to get out of the cool morning air. 

But her breath caught in her throat the moment she re-entered her house. For there was a figure sitting at the breakfast table, back straight up and wings fluttering almost absentmindedly. It was a face that Elina hadn’t seen for a long time, but the fairy smiled at her and whispered a hello.

Azura.


End file.
